Oui ? Que peut-on faire pour vous ?
by Loukas-E-Stark
Summary: " Gabe & Luce ! Agence matrimoniale pour tout type de personnes ! ( Anges, Archanges, Démons, Humains, Métissages, ... ) SAUF LEVIATHAN. Contactez-nous au 666-666-6666, ou à notre adresse mail Gabe&Luce@HeavenandHell.he, et nous prendrons en compte votre demande ! Bisous, bisous ! "
1. Le mariage

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici donc qui débarque dans le Fandom de **Supernatural **!

Cette histoire est dédiée à _Amako-Sama_, puisque c'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de transformer un simple délire en fiction. Bonne lecture, et joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous !

* * *

**Comment Lucifer et Gabriel ont voulu organiser le mariage de Castiel.**

Si tout le monde sait que le Paradis a été le théâtre de nombreuses guéguerres fraternelles entre les Anges – et même les Archanges -, il y a d'autres événements bien moins connus et biens plus intéressants qui se sont déroulés, Là-Haut.

Ce que l'on sait moins, c'est que Gabriel et Lucifer avaient prévu d'ouvrir une Agence Matrimoniale pour les Anges. Parce que, franchement, ils trouvaient que le Paradis était ennuyant à mourir, que ses occupants étaient trop coincés pour leur propre bien, et qu'il serait grand temps que tout ça change. Alors ils avaient crée leur cabinet, au nez et à la barbe de leur Père.

Et leur petite entreprise connue un grand succès, jusqu'à ce que leur génialissime Papa ne décide de favoriser les Humains. Là aussi c'est une partie connue de l'histoire : Lucifer s'est fait virer, Gabriel a mystérieusement disparu, bref, la routine qui régnait au Paradis en avait pris un coup.

On peut également passer la suite, avec l'arrivée des Winchester, l'Apocalypse, et tout ça. C'est trop connu aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Revenons-en à nos moutons, c'est-à-dire : Castiel. Tout le monde a remarqué les sublimes parties d'œillades que notre Angelot est capable d'effectuer avec l'aîné des Winchester. Et il faudrait être sacrément aveugle pour ne pas savoir quelle en était la cause : l'Amour. Oui, avec un grand « A ».

Castiel, donc. Pur et chaste comme il était, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre, avec ses sentiments. Et allez savoir pourquoi, alors que Lucifer était censé pourrir dans sa cage et que Gabriel avait tout simplement était déclaré mort, les deux Archanges s'étaient subitement matérialisés au côté de leur cadet, et l'avaient purement et simplement enlevé – même si les principaux concernés déclareront l'avoir simplement emprunté pour une durée indéterminée.

Si cette brusque apparition avait fortement surpris l'Ange du Jeudi, ce dernier n'était tout simplement pas prêt à écouter ce qui allait suivre.

« Cas' ! On peut dire que tu ne perds pas de temps pour te perdre dans les méandres des sentiments humains ! Avait débuté Lucifer, un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

\- De…

\- Et tu as choisis un morceau de choix, qui plus est ! Poursuivit Gabriel, pas le moins du monde embarrassé. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, tandis que le regard de Castiel allait de Lucifer, à Gabriel, à Lucifer, à Gabriel, à…

« … Je ne comprends pas. »

Tout ce temps pour ça. Luci se plaqua la main sur le visage de désespoir, tandis que Gabe riait aux éclats. Castiel, lui, haussa un sourcil.

« Qui a-t-il de si amusant ? »

Cette fois-ci, le Porteur de Lumière fit mine de se tirer une balle, ce qui accentua les rires du plus jeune des Archanges. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui reprit la parole.

« Aaaah, Cassie. Que ferait-on, sans toi ? Et si tu n'existais pas, encore faudrait-il t'inventeeeeeer… Aïeuh ! Il fut coupé dans son élan lyrique pas son aîné, qui lui décocha un coup de coude dans les côtes. Hmhm , bref. On a remarqué ton petit manège, avec Dean. La façon dont vous vous bouffez des yeux, tout ça, tout ça… Et, franchement, ça ne peut plus durer. »

L'Angelot s'était retrouvé à rougir légèrement.

« Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Là-dessus, les deux plus âgés étaient partis d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Tss, tss, tss. Pas de ça avec nous. Ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas – ou alors tu étais trop jeune pour comprendre – c'est que nous, dans notre temps, on était les entremetteurs du Ciel.

\- Les entreme… Quoi ?

\- Et oui, crois-le ou non, mais grâce à nous il y a eu pas mal d'amourettes qui se sont créées, au Paradis. Et on compte bien t'aider, pour ton mariage. Même si, personnellement, je n'approuve pas totalement le choix du marié…

\- Luce ! Ferme-là voir un peu, tu veux ? C'est notre frère, quand même ! Alors on lui donne un coup de main, et puis c'est tout. N'est-ce pas, Cas' ? … Heu, Cas' ? Tout va bien ? »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que, non, Castiel n'allait pas bien à ce moment. Il observait ses deux aînés avec des yeux à faire pâlir de jalousie un merlan frit, et avec son air sérieux habituel, le tout aurait pu s'inscrire dans un scénario comique.

« … Le mariage ? Ce fut les deux seuls mots qu'il fut en état de prononcer.

\- Et pas n'importe lequel ! Renchérit joyeusement Gabriel. TON mariage !

\- … »

Ce fut à ce moment que l'on perdit définitivement Castiel, qui se contenta d'assister, ébahi, au débat animé entre les deux Archanges, qui semblaient avoir relégué leur éternelle guerre pour l'instant. Il cilla lentement, avant d'essayer de suivre la discussion.

« … Alors, pour Dean : chocolats ou fleurs ?

\- Gabe, oublie voir un peu ton estomac. Je te rappelle que le Winchester n'est pas la première demoiselle croisée dans la rue, et que ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on parviendra à le faire tomber sous le charme de notre frangin….

\- … Pas faux. Reprenons : bière ou café ?

\- C'est déjà mieux.

\- … Dean préfère la bière. »

Leurs regards se posèrent sur Castiel, qui semblait avoir prononcé ces mots par automatisme.

« Nickel.

\- Merci Cas' ! On voit ton intérêt qui se réveille ! Donc, on fait livrer un pack de six à Dean, en signant de la part de Cas'…

\- … Et on ajoute deux Cheeseburgers en prime. Avec les chandelles. Compléta Lucifer. Comme ça, ils auront leur premier dîner en amoureux !

\- J'ai connu plus romantique… Mais avec un Chasseur, on ne peut pas non plus lui demander la Lune. »

Les deux compères acquiescèrent de concert, sous le regard effaré de leur cadet : Père, cela était pire que l'Apocalypse. En tout point.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, tout les deux ? »

Castiel avait une nouvelle fois interrompu les Archanges, en grande discussion sur la bague qu'il fallait à Dean : l'un proposait un serpent aux yeux de rubis, et l'autre une licorne en topaze. ( On vous laisse deviner qui propose quoi. )

« Un problème, Cas' ? Demanda Lucifer, qui semblait réellement inquiet, pour une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Répéta le cadet.

\- Hey, on est tes frères !

\- Tes grands frères, pour être plus précis. Même si, avec Gabriel, on se demande. ( Nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes, destinataire Luci. ) … Hmhm, on veut simplement s'assurer que tout roule pour toi, avant de repartir.

\- En planifiant l'avancée de ta relation avec Dean-o. Jusqu'au mariage. Où nous serons invités en tant que témoins, bien évidemment. Alors, un choix particulier, pour la bague ? Le serpent ou la licorne ?

\- … Dean n'appréciera pas les rubis.

\- Hm ? Pourquoi ? Questionna Lucifer, boudeur et déçu à l'idée que sa proposition ne soit pas retenue.

\- … Rubis. Ca ne vous fait penser à rien ? »

Regards échangés entre les deux aînés. Réponse négative. Soupir de la part de Castiel.

« Ruby. La Démone.

\- Aaaah !

\- Elle ! Oh, ce n'est vraiment qu'une broutille. Suffit de changer de pierre, alors. Mon idée tient encore ! »

Castiel décrocha une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas s'il était censé rire – parce que, sérieusement, ses deux frères se réconciliaient pour ça ? – ou pleurer – parce que c'était de Dean et lui dont il était question. Ne sachant comment se décider, il resta stoïque.

Il essaya une dernière fois de suivre la conversation, arrivant au moment où Lucifer et Gabriel discutaient de l'enterrement de vie de garçon qu'il faudrait organiser. Et Luci n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

« .. Des strip-teaseuses ? Je te rappelle que c't'idiot de Winchester est censé tomber dans les bras de notre petit frère, et se réserver pour lui, pas batifoler toute la nuit avec des prostituées dansantes.

\- … Ah. Vu comme ça, effectivement, ça ne va pas. J'vais quand même pas appeler des gogo danseurs ? Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera…

\- Une soirée avec Sam, Bobby, et… Bref, une soirée de ce genre, avec de la bière, ça suffit.

\- Mais c'est pas une fête, ça ! C'est une occasion exceptionnelle ! Il ne recommencera pas une deuxième fois, on ne lui en laissera pas l'occasion… Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça, j't'assure que je sais m'y prendre, la dedans. »

Ce fut donc un Lucifer peu convaincu qui abandonna la partie. Après tout, l devait avouer que Gabe était doué dans ce domaine, un peu trop même, la faute à son côté Trickster, sûrement.

Ils passèrent ensuite à l'organisation de la cérémonie, se disputant sur le thème clef de la soirée, les couleurs des costumes, celle des tenues pour les témoins, s'il devait y avoir des fleurs ou non, l'apparence de la pièce montée, et surtout, les invités. Parce que les Winchester ne connaissaient pas grand monde, ce qui été amplement compensé par la famille nombreuse de Castiel. Alors faire le tri dans tout ça allait être des plus ardus.

Sidéré, Cas' ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait autant passionner ses aînés dans cette tâche, mais pour une fois qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien, il n'allait pas tout gâcher… Si ? Il les laissa donc tout organiser, tout planifier. De toute façon, il ne pensait pas que Dean verrait tout ça d'un bon œil, surtout au vu des organisateurs…

Gêné, il finit par disparaître sous le regard amusé de deux Archanges, qui riaient doucement. Ils avaient retenu leur petit frère assez longtemps, suffisamment pour que Dean commence à s'inquiéter dans son coin – tout Archange qu'ils étaient, ils avaient empêché les appels de l'humain d'atteindre Cassie. Comment ça, ils étaient des frères indignes ? … Bon, juste un peu.

Ce que l'Ange ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils avaient tout organisé pour que le pack de six, les cheeseburgers et les bougies soient livrés à la chambre du motel qu'occupait le Chasseur. Leur plan était en place, et pile dans les temps : ce jour-là, chez les humains, c'était la Saint Valentin. Alors Dean ne pouvait que tomber dans les bras de l'Angelot.

Gabe finit par s'excuser, lançant une dernière pique à son grand frère avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes : lui aussi, il avait un Winchester à retrouver…


	2. Le refus

Bonjour à tous ! Je profite du temps qu'il me reste avant les exams pour vous proposer ce petit chapitre de " transition "! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé une review et celles qui follow cette histoire ! **Je vous n'aime !**

**Spoiler : **Saison 7. ( Personnage uniquement. )

* * *

**Comment Lucifer et Gabriel ont refusé un client.**

[ … ]

« Non, c'est non. » Décréta froidement Lucifer, les yeux brillant d'un dégoût difficilement contenu.

« Navré, renchérit Gabriel tout en grignotant tranquillement sa sucette, mais sur le coup là, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Luci. Il est hors de question que l'on fasse une exception. Surtout pour ça. »

Leur interlocuteur se tortillait étrangement sur sa chaise – et, venant de lui, c'était d'autant plus étonnant que les choses qui le mettaient réellement mal à l'aise devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Il se rendait pleinement compte qu'aller dans le cabinet des deux Archanges n'étaient peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement. Il se racla la gorge, afin de retrouver un semblant de la contenance qui le qualifiait si bien d'ordinaire, avant de repartir à la charge.

« Ecoutez, je peux concevoir que cela est assez… Étrange, et contraire à vos principes, mais vous devez me comprendre… »

Le regard noir que lui lança l'Etoile du Matin suffit à le faire déglutir difficilement. D'accord, mieux choisir ses mots.

« … Enfin. Vous devez savoir que j'ai les moyens de vous remerciez. De plus, comme cela est plutôt inhabituel, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, quel qu'en soit la nature, et vous l'obtiendrez. Vous avez ma parole. »

Si Gabriel envisageait la possibilité de demander son poids – ainsi que celui de son aîné, accessoirement – en bonbons, il n'en fit rien. Mais force était d'avouer que la proposition restait tout de même alléchante... D'ailleurs, cette tentative ne fit qu'exaspéré davantage Lucifer, qui se leva brusquement, manquant de faire tomber son fauteuil dans le mouvement, avant de taper du poing sur le bureau qu'il partageait avec son cadet, faisant ainsi sursauter leur interlocuteur.

« _Richard Dick Roman_, articula-t-il rageusement, le fait que vous ne savez pas lire nos petites annonces ne regarde que vous, mais il y a des choses que j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter. Comme votre foutu aplomb, à venir vous présentez ici comme une fleur, en croyant que nous allons tout vous donner. Alors vous allez avoir l'extrême obligeance de bouger vos petites fesses de la chaise que vous occupez, avant que je ne vous réduise en poussière. »

L'air autour de l'Archange crépitait étrangement, chargé d'électricité statique. Ajouté la mine peu amène qu'il abordait, et cela suffit à provoquer la fuite du Leviathan – ce dernier était peut-être fou et gonflé, mais suicidaire ? Non. Gabriel se mit à rire de la situation, amusé par la tournure des événements.

« Bon, je suppose que l'on est débarrassé définitivement de cette sangsue. Et si lui a déguerpit la queue entre mes jambes, je ne pense pas que les autres auront l'audace de venir se pointer à notre agence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Lucifer lâcha un soupir exaspéré et las, avant de s'affaler dans son fauteuil, sans grâce aucune. Sérieusement, ces monstres devaient avoir un grave problème de compréhension : qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair dans le « SAUF LEVIATHAN » ?


	3. L'anniversaire

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Héhé. J'avais ce chapitre en tête depuis quelques semaines, mais mes récentes pannes d'ordinateur n'ont pas facilité les choses... Mais au moins, j'arrive à le poster dans les temps ! ( Merci le squattage d'ordinateur ! )

Donc ce chapitre est spécialement posté aujourd'hui, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de notre Sammy favori ! Fallait que je marque le coup ;)

Je remercie ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire ! Ça me touche vraiment ! **Je vous n'aime tout beaucoup ! **

Sur ce, **bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimer :** **_Supernatural _**ne m'appartient pas ! ( Oui, je le marque enfin ! )

**Spoiler : **Aucun.

* * *

**Comment Dean et Gabriel ont voulu fêter l'anniversaire de Sam, et comment cela s'est réellement déroulé.**

Dean venait de quitter le motel, histoire de préparer un repas digne de ce nom pour son petit frère. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait ses trente-deux ans, autant le faire dignement. Et, en guise de cadeau, il avait décidé d'épargner à Sammy la corvée des courses ( il parviendrait peut-être à dénicher une tarte, comme ça ) et de lui préparer ses fameux hamburgers. Bon, il y avait peut-être mieux comme cadeau d'anniversaire, mais d'après ce que tout le monde dit, c'est l'attention qui compte. N'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait donc laissé quelques indications moqueuses ( ne pas ouvrir la porte aux inconnus, répondre à son téléphone portable si jamais il l'appelait, ... ) puis il quitta les lieux.

Sam avait donc pris ses aises, et traînait sur son ordi, vaguant de pages en pages d'un air faussement ennuyé, mais il appréciait tout de même l'effort de son frère. Et puis, cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour lui, ce qui était appréciable. Il trouverait bien quelque chose d'autre à faire, plutôt que de rester devant son laptop. Histoire de prouver à Dean qu'il n'était pas tout à fait un nerd, et...

« Alors, Gigantor ? Toujours à geeker ? »

Surpris, l'interpellé rabattit l'écran de son portable, avant de se retourner, pour faire face à Gabriel. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« ... Gabe ? Tu n'étais pas censé te faire oublier, ces derniers temps ?

\- Effectivement, Sasquatch. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas manquer l'anniversaire de mon géant préféré, quand même ? »

Tout en parlant, il alla s'installer sur le lit qu'occupait Sam, et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche.

« Regarde, je t'ai même apporté un cadeau ! C'est gentil de ma part, non ? »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un grommellement.

« Désolé Sammish, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que tu racontais. Tu veux bien articuler un peu ? »

Sam se prit le visage entre les mains, l'air abattu.

« On avait dit pas de cadeaux...

\- Je peux bien faire une exception, non ? Et puis je fais ce que je veux. Je suis un Archange après tout.

\- Hmppf...

\- Allez, viens voir ce que je t'ai acheté, au lieu de faire ta mauvaise tête dans ton coin ! »

Gabriel semblait si fier de lui que le Winchester finit par se lever pour le rejoindre, et l'Archange lui refourgua le paquet entre les mains. Le Chasseur l'observa d'un drôle d'air.

« Gabe, je te jure que si c'est une bague de fiançailles ou quelque chose tu genre, je...

\- Mais ouvre le, au lieu de râler ! »

Sam obtempéra, et ouvrit la petite boîte à bijoux pour y trouver... Une paire de boucle d'oreille. Faite de touche d'un clavier d'ordinateur. Il resta un instant bouche bée devant son " cadeau ", avant se relever la tête pour dévisager le Trickster.

« ... C'est une blague ?

\- Mais nooon ! Je suis sûr qu'elles t'iront à ravir ! Et ce sont des boucles d'oreille clipsable, tu n'auras pas besoin de les faire percer ! Je vais te les mettre si tu veux... »

Et il se saisit des bijoux.

« Gabriel... »

_.

« Gabriel, arrête !

\- C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de te débattre, comme ça !

\- ... Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne passera pas !

\- Fais moi un peu confiance ! Reste tranquille, maintenant.

\- Mais tu vas finir par me faire mal !

\- ... Pas si tu arrêtes de gigoter comme la grande asperge que tu es. Maintenant, laisse moi faire. J'assure. »

Dean resta figé sur le pas de la porte, la main posée sur la poignée. Un drôle de rictus étira ses lèvres, et il ne tarda pas à rebrousser chemin pour regagner l'Impala, les sachets de course encore calés sous son bras. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui suffisait, il ne voulait pas trouver son Sammy dans une situation... Embarrassante. Il patienterait, tout simplement. Et finirait par faire cramer ce foutu Archange.


End file.
